


That's Important

by SilkySatan



Series: Sometimes Stiles is sad [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Cute, Drabble, Existential Crisis, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Peter helps, Peter is a sweetheart, Sad, fluff at the end, i guess, it's just short, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is having a crisis, and Peter helps him feel better about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Important

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for existential crises, I guess. But also, this might make you feel better? idk. It made me feel better.

“Peter, I just feel so small,” Stiles sniffled, voice breaking. “I don’t matter and no one matters and I feel so useless. I don’t know if I can ever be okay when I know I’ll never be important.”  
   

Peter stroked his cheek softly, wiping away a tear. “It’s okay, love. Just because you’re small doesn’t mean you’re not important. You’re so, so special, love. You do matter. You matter to me,” he whispered.  
   

“B-but no one actually matters,” Stiles protested.  
   

“As far as we know, the only creatures capable of determining that are on this planet right here. And if no one matters equally, who’s to say we don’t all matter? If no one matters, then the bar is pretty low, isn’t it?”  
   

“I, um, I guess so,” said Stiles through his tears, wiping his cheeks with the heels of his palms. He clutched at Peter’s shirt, curling up tighter between his boyfriend’s legs.  
   

“You matter the most to me. I hope you know that, darling. I love you so much. I love you more than anything else in this whole world. You are the most important thing to ever exist, in my mind. You complete me. I belong to you, Stiles. I love you.”  
   

Stiles looked up at him, smiling. Tears were still running down his cheeks, and now into the corners of his mouth, but he was smiling. “I love you too,” he sobbed. “I love you so much. The world is huge and I mean nothing in the face of the universe, but I fucking love you and that matters. That matters more than anything else. I love you, and that’s important.”


End file.
